Devices for coupling an RF signal to an antenna are well known in the art. However, in certain applications it may be necessary to couple a plurality of RF signals to an antenna, such as for example in the environment of an emergency transmitter buoy in which a satellite signal and one or two search and rescue homing signals are radiated by a single antenna. If the antenna is part of a transmitter buoy, it may also be desirable to mount a strobe lamp on the top of the antenna to aid in location of the buoy during a search and rescue operation. The strobe lamp requires a strobe signal, and the strobe signal must also be coupled to the antenna together with the satellite and the search and rescue signals.